


He Loves His Ken

by mushmin



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, No penetration, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushmin/pseuds/mushmin
Summary: Pure smut. Nothing to summarize.





	He Loves His Ken

Wonsik grinned predatorily down at Jaehwan’s flushed face, arousal beading his eyebrow with sweat and pulling his mouth into a tight grimace. Some might read it as pain, but Wonsik knew better. 

He knew it was _need_. Jaehwan needed him in a way he would never need Sanghyuk, in a way he would never need Hakyeon. Wonsik was the only one who could give him this, who could make him strain to have teeth scraping against the slopes of his skin.

Jaehwan gasped out, tipping his head back and leaning to the right, exposing the pale expanse of his neck to Wonsik’s teeth. He leaned down, his hair brushing Jaehwan’s chin and dragged his teeth over his Adam’s apple and over his carotid artery, enjoying the feeling of Jaehwan gulping and the amplified sound of his ragged breaths. Wonsik wondered at the trust–he could sink his teeth just _there_ and Jaehwan would be dead. Of course, he would never do that. 

He loved his Ken.

Jaehwan whined, bucking up into the ‘v’ of Wonsik’s own legs, both letting out a quiet sigh at the feeling. 

“Shh…” Wonsik whispered. “Quiet. Woonie and Hyuk are just next door.”

Jaehwan, always quite the exhibitionist, whined a bit at that, running the tips of his fingers along Wonsik’s collarbones–of course, that’s all he could reach with his arms bound as they were.

Wonsik pressed a kiss just under Jaehwan’s ear, before sliding down to his nipples. He grazed his teeth along them, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from above, before lapping his tongue over it–first right, then left–and repeating the process.

By now Jaehwan was making gentle whimpers every few seconds, and Wonsik, though he knew he could drag this out, took mercy and reached between Jaehwan’s nude legs, his own fully clothed. 

He enjoyed being fully clothed while Jaehwan lay naked. It was almost like a buffet for his senses, every part of Jaehwan laid out for him, _because_ of him, and he still has all the control. It’s one of the only times he does have control around the other man after all.

Wonsik smoothed his hair back, before scratching his nails lightly down the sides of Jaehwan’s inner thighs. The 'v’ of his legs was damp and musky, and Wonsik buried his face in it, enjoying the smell of sweat and baby powder(“It keeps the sweat from smelling weird!” Jaehwan said) and something unique. Something purely the other man. 

Wonsik pressed a reverent kiss to the side of Jaehwan’s cock before rising back to the tip and lapping there, giving the tip of his cock small kitten licks, paying extra attention to his slit–Jaehwan was extremely sensitive. 

Jaehwan let out a high whine, trying to raise himself on his elbows to no avail, due to the tight hold the tie around his wrists had. 

Wonsik rested his hands on Jaehwan’s hip, stroking the hollow there and whispering calming nothings to him, before continuing his ministrations, running the tips of his fingers along the vein on the underside of Jaehwan’s cock like a feather.

Wonsik pressed an open mouthed kiss right above Jaehwan’s cock, before proceeding to sink down on it. He held his breath and pressed it into his mouth deeper and deeper until it hit the back of his throat and his nose was almost buried in Jaehwan’s pubic hair. Wonsik took a deep breath through his nose, swallowing almost reflexively around Jaehwan’s length.

He started bobbing rhythmically, Jaehwan’s high pitched keens, almost more beautiful than his singing, urging him on. 

He finally allowed himself to reach into his sweatpants, cupping a hand around his hard member and jacking once, twice, before he felt Jaehwan pulse and press deeper into his throat as strings of semen striped his tongue. Wonsik immediately pulled off, jerking the last bits of Jaehwan’s release onto his face. 

He looked utterly debauched, hair in disarray and face and chest red with a heavy blush. He was breathing heavily, shuddering as Wonsik milked him before collapsing, boneless onto the bed.

Wonsik quietly climbed on top of his hips, pulling himself over the edge with a few tight jerks and painting Jaehwan’s chest a translucent white. Jaehwan mewled tiredly, begging in one sound to be untied so he could hold Wonsik and go to sleep.

Wonsik reached up, pulling the tie–It was Hongbin’s, he now realized–off from around Jaehwan’s wrists and wiping them off hastily, before allowing Jaehwan to rotate them and pull Wonsik into his chest and nodding off. 

Wonsik carefully turned, brushing his lips over Jaehwan’s closed eyelids before breathing “good night” to his sleeping lover. 

And then he tucked himself under Jaehwan’s chin and nodded off himself.


End file.
